Dear Fanfiction Authors Again:MY LIFE
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Letter explaining why I hate non canon ships with accurate detailing explain my full name, my wife's name and my children's names. The reasons how we relate to Harry and Ginny just not by our looks but by our life experiences. Take this to heart.


**DEAR FANFICTION AUTHORS OF ALL NON-CANON SHIPS, POLYGAMY SHIPS AND IMMORAL SHIPS OF ALL KINDS THIS IS A LETTER EXPLAINING MY LIFE STORY AND ALL. AND WHY I HATE AND WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE TO HATE NON CANON SHIPPING STORIES AND WILL SEEK TO DESTROY THEM OR REWRITE THEM WITHOUT THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S PERMISSION.**

Dear Fanfiction Author of all non canon, polygamy and immoral ships. I come here to tell my true name and the truth about my life as a human being true it might be seem crazy but this is why i'm adamant about hating non canon shipping stories. Fine you may believe what you wish to believe yes. but remember this is just a simple warning for you to believe or not to believe is your choice you may believe I'm crazy or just a little kid, but I'm not and Here is my life story and some of that life has to deal with the afterlife as well.

I know for a fact if you blasphemy the wizarding god, you are also blaspheming your own god, the Christian God and all. Since the wizarding god and Christian god may be from different worlds but they have one thing in common that they hate when people take lives of others into their hands, or creating lives by creating fanfiction stories like these. The wizarding god's human half is from this world you are living in now. and the Christian God's human half is from the Harry Potter series world, the only where canon ships happen only. exactly as the books were written and the movies made.

And now here is my story about my life, my wife's and my children's names. Thank you Read below:

I'm a 27 yr old adult heterosexual male, with a loving wife and family, and well, we are extreme Harry Potter fanatics while we could change our names to Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, we went with something similar Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and my wife's name is Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson. Yes she hyphenated her surname because she wanted to and I like that. While yes Hermione did hyphenated her surnames and all, the only reason why she hyphenated her two surnames is because she is an only child, while my wife has two older brothers with wives. We are a caucasian/white couple. Our lives well, let's just say that represent Harry and Ginerva in more ways than one. I have messy jet-black hair that cannot ever be tamed least not for long. Startling Emerald-Green eyes. The only thing missing from me is a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. My life is a complete reverse of Harry Potter's childhood and adulthood.

I was abused emotionally, physically and my parents were unsupportive of my far-about dreams. That hurts more than anything else. My wife Lorraine is freckled-face which I love to count her freckles on her face and all over her body, Bright Red Hair(Example: Revlon Color Silk Bright Red Hair, is my wife's color and she dyes it sometimes to keep the greys out because of our children)and her eyes are a brilliant deep-dark chocolate brown color that sees into my soul.

Unlike Harry and Ginerva who are one year apart, me and my wife are only exactly 3 months apart to the day. Remember Tom Riddle in the chamber of secrets, do you really think he didn't corrupt Ginerva, in a sexual manner, or imaginary sexual manner so to speak unfortunately, my wife was sexually abused and she never thought a man could love her for what happened to her. So in a way, me and my wife have a lot of personality traits similar to that of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley which is why we added their names to ours.

So believe what you wish, because I know Harry because I believe I have had a similar lifestyle to Harry James Potter just minus the famous part and the scar. Lorraine, My wife is like Ginerva in so many ways, it isn't funny. She's exactly Ginny and I'm exactly like Harry and we have been mistaken for Daniel Radcliffe and Bonnie Wright numerous times. We always correct them as well, too. Because Harry was pining after Ginny just after Christmas in his fifth year. I was pining after my wife during my 6th grade year(Hogwarts' first or second year), however during that time-frame, my wife was abused and all and I didn't even realize it until we graduated. Which made me a little guilty but once I found her again before we were married, i told her to meet near the bathroom at the local bowling alley and asked to be completely honest with, no matter how much it hurt to tell me the truth and I asked her if she was SVUed Law and Order acronym for Special Victims Unit, she nodded her head yes. Then I asked in a gentle tender, caring, loving voice, was she raped by incest." She nodded her head again. It took a while for her to overcome her trauma of the event she suppressed and I helped her through that and so never assume anything, Assuming makes an ass out of you and me. So we decided to change our names from Charles Andrew Anderson to Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and her to change her name from Lorraine Katie Compton, to Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton. I eventually asked her to be my girlfriend and when got engaged and married within a year after that. I haven't been more proud she is back to her old self. Her innocence has been somewhat restored it took us a long time to even to talk about having children, I even mentioned being an adoptive father would be fine with me, if she couldn't go through with the deed, because of what she been through as a child. Yes, the one who raped her was arrested and sent to death row. but takes a while for the damn execution to take. We eventually tried to have our own child, but she was ecstatic when we discovered they were triplets. 2 boys and one girl. When decided to name them John Jameson Sirius Anderson, Allen Albus Severus Anderson and Lana Lily Luna Anderson. Yes those are the names of our triplet children and nothing in the copyright law says about using famous character names as children middle names as long as they don't well use them in public and all.

It's been 3 yrs since we have had the triplets and it's turning my hairs grey and my wife's as well.  
Sincerely,  
Charles Andrew Harold Anderson and  
Lorraine Katie Ginerva Compton-Anderson.

P.S. Believe what you wish, you'll discover the truth when you pass away. I can't wait for that day to happen.


End file.
